The invention relates to an electronic painting having a display unit with at least one display element, a power supply and a control unit for driving the display unit.
Paintings for depicting art have been known for centuries. In the case of oil paintings, for example, abstract or figurative depictions are applied to canvas using oil paints and the canvas, which is usually surrounded by a frame, is fixed to a wall of a room. Paintings are unique items which, depending on the artist, may have a very high material value in addition to the non-material value. They are portable and “function” independently, that is to say they speak for themselves alone. The disadvantage of conventional paintings is that they cannot depict the time dimension. A painting only ever shows the same image, the same scene.
Displays based on liquid crystals, light-emitting diodes, organic light-emitting diodes or plasma displays are also known. They are distinguished, for example, by a small device depth since a cathode ray tube of conventional screens is not required. Such displays therefore save space and are also suitable, for example, for being fitted to walls. Further advantages of flat panel displays are their low weight, their energy efficiency and their various uses. Flat panel displays are used, for example, in mobile telephones, as computer monitors or TV screens and are also suitable for large-format applications.
It is also known that flat panel displays are usually either used in a form integrated in electronic devices such as cash machines or mobile telephones or else are connected to electronic devices via a transmitting and receiving apparatus. When flat panel displays are used as TV screens, the flat panel display is provided with the images to be displayed via a cable. However, data which are displayed on the display may also be transmitted without cables via radio. Displays are suitable for displaying an individual image as well as for displaying moving images or videos. The applications have the feature in common that the data which are displayed on the display can be changed. Another fixed or moving image can thus be displayed on the flat panel display, for example by changing the television channel or inserting a DVD. However, the disadvantage of this is that displays interact with an external storage medium or a data transmission unit and are not intended to exclusively display precisely one content.